


You've Already Won Me Over in Spite of Me

by iamtraassshh



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alice is an idiot, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, If no one's gonna write this ship I will, Tabrissa is adorable ok], Unedited we die like warriors, coffee shop au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtraassshh/pseuds/iamtraassshh
Summary: Some background: The coffee shop is Alice's mom's but she doesn't trust Alice to run it so Tabby is the manager.
Relationships: Tabatha Dedwin/Clarissa Van Eysen
Kudos: 4





	You've Already Won Me Over in Spite of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Some background: The coffee shop is Alice's mom's but she doesn't trust Alice to run it so Tabby is the manager.

Clarissa was impatient, more so than normal. She hadn’t realized that she was out of coffee until this morning and now she was going to be late because she had to stop at a probably shitty coffee shop and stand in far too long a line for her liking. She could’ve gone without the coffee sure, but she liked sticking to a routine and this was the closest she could get to routine this morning. She finally reached the counter and prepared to order when she noticed that the barista was nowhere to be seen. She coughed to make her presence known and a head shot up from under the counter. 

“Hi! Sorry about the wait ma’am, had a bit of an accident there.” The barista said, smiling but looking stressed. 

Clarissa looked over the counter, spotting a girl crumpled on the floor covered in what looked like coffee grounds clutching her leg. 

Clarissa smirked, “Now,” She glanced at the barista’s name tag, “Tabatha. “This seems like something the manager ought to be alerted of.” She knew she was being bothersome, but she didn’t care, she had a shit morning and was going to be late anyway. 

Tabatha smiled back but it was obvious how annoyed she was, “Not to worry ma’am. The manager knows. In fact, she’s right here. 

Clarissa shifted gears, now all she wanted was to get out, “Can she get me a venti cold brew then?

Tabatha nodded, no longer smiling, “Coming right up.” She busied herself with the order and made it rather quickly. Tabatha looked up for a second, “Name?” 

“Clarissa.” 

Tabatha scribbled on the cup and to Clarissa, it looked like something longer than her name but she didn’t question it. Tabatha slid the cup across the counter to her and bent beneath it again, speaking to her coworker, “Ok Alice how much does it actually hurt and how much are you acting?” 

Clarissa picked up the cup, “Hey how much-” She stopped and sighed, she didn’t feel like getting the barista’s attention again, and honestly after her flub asking for the manager when apparently Tabatha was the manager had caused more embarrassment than she needed on a Monday morning. She briefly considered just leaving but as frustrated as she was, she couldn’t do that in good conscience. The smallest bill in her wallet was a $10 so she left that on the counter and hurried out the door. 

It was only after exiting, walking a bit, and taking a few more sips of her coffee did she notice that Tabatha had indeed written something longer than Clarissa’s name on the cup. That cocky bastard wrote her phone number, and if that wasn’t enough, a winky face after it. Clarissa scoffed, as if she would ever consider going out with Tabatha. Tabatha with her charming lopsided smile and her deep kind eyes and her adorable space buns that reminded Clarissa of a cat and the fact that she probably smelled like coffee and cinnamon and- Shit. Clarissa scowled at herself, she’d only even seen this woman for a few minutes! She couldn’t possibly be falling for her already. 

She quickly downed the rest of her coffee and tossed it in the trash, then, on second thought, pulled the cup out of the trash can and took a picture of the number Tabatha had written on the back. She tossed it back in the trash and looked around fervently as if anyone on the street actually knew who she was. 

She glanced at her watch and sighed. There was practically no reason for her to go into work today, and she didn’t feel like explaining why she was late so she called her supervisor to tell him she wouldn’t be coming in. 

“Hey, Dodgy-” 

“Clarissa! Look who finally decided to grace me with her presence, or no actually, a mere phone call. Where the hell are you?” 

“Well you see something incredible happened and now I’m suddenly way too sick to go into work today see ya.” She hung up before Dodgy could get another word in. She might be worried about doing that if she were someone else but it was her aunt’s company, and she was her favorite niece. 

She turned around and without really thinking about it, walked to the coffee shop again. She paused for a moment before walking back in, her dignity was already in the gutter after digging a coffee cup out of the trash just for some girls phone number. 

This time Tabatha was at the counter and looked up at the bell dinging when Clarissa walked in, “Welcome back ma’am, need more caffeine already?” 

Clarissa faltered, she was so used to planning everything out that she didn’t know what to do when she didn’t. “I- um, I’ll have an iced chai latte and a blueberry muffin, please. For here.” 

Tabatha stared at her a moment, clearly confused, “Oh-kay then. That’ll be $5.76 but since you already gave me a $10 earlier for a $3.00 drink it’s free now. 

Clarissa raised an eyebrow, “That’s not how it works. You know you should really be fired based on your behavior today alone.” 

“My behavior around you.” 

Clarissa rolled her eyes to hide the fact that a blush was forming on her cheeks, “If that’s your idea of flirting you need to try harder. And make my drink please.” 

Tabatha slid her drink across the counter, this girl may suck at money management but damn was she fast. She took a muffin out of the display counter and placed it on a napkin next to the latte. “How about I try harder at dinner tonight. My shift ends at 7.” Tabatha gave her a nervous smile and Clarissa let herself recognize how damn cute it was. 

Clarissa picked up her drink and muffin, “Sure.” She smirked, she didn’t know why but she was so oddly drawn to this woman that all she wanted was more time with her. 

Remembering that she had ordered “for here” Clarissa choose a table close to the counter and was glad that no one else in the shop so she could continue talking to Tabatha. 

They spent most of the rest of the chatting until about 5 pm when Clarissa decided to head home to drop of her work stuff and change into something better for her date. As she walked back she thought about how much of a turn around from her shitty morning this was. Maybe she should break from routine more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day just saying :)


End file.
